1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for fabricating microelectronic fabrications. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for fabricating, with enhanced reliability, microelectronic fabrications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic fabrications are formed from microelectronic substrates over which are formed patterned microelectronic conductor layers which are separated by microelectronic dielectric layers.
As microelectronic fabrication integration levels have increased and patterned microelectronic conductor layer dimensions have decreased, it often becomes difficult in the art of microelectronic fabrication to fabricate microelectronic fabrications with enhanced levels of reliability. Various factors influence microelectronic fabrication reliability, including but not limited to microelectronic fabrication design factors, microelectronic fabrication process integration factors and microelectronic fabrication materials selection factors. The foregoing factors are often interrelated are often not readily controlled.
It is thus desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication to fabricate microelectronic fabrications with enhanced reliability.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various methods have been disclosed in the art of microelectronic fabrication for fabricating microelectronic fabrications with desirable properties.
Included among the methods are methods directed towards novel photoresist layer processing which provide desirable properties within a microelectronic fabrication. Examples of such novel photoresist layer processing methods are disclosed within: (1) Minter et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,090; and (2) Jen et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,173, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein fully by reference.
Desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication are additional methods which may be employed for fabricating microelectronic fabrications with enhanced reliability.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.